Sarah and the Rivalry
It had been a week since Sarah and Keagan met. Liam was in his room playing games on his laptop. Ryder was in the briefing room. Sarah was in the garden area of the lookout. She was playing with Ellie, Sydney, Charice, Sia, And all of Ryder's pups. Everyone was playing. Keagan was playing with a little kitten named Crazy Eye. Ryder went to the garden to see how Sarah was doing. As Ryder saw her, he began to blush. Keagan went to her, and he, too started blushing. Both Ryder and Keagan were blushing. Sarah didn't understand why the boys were blushing at her. Desirée knew. Both Ryder and Keagan had deep feelings for Sarah. Ellie came charging in, with a big black dog. The black dog was a wolf husky German shepherd hybrid. It was Cheano! Sydney yapped. Ellie just glanced at him. Keagan just stared. Ryder snuck up behind Sarah, and "Boo!!" Ryder said, scaring her. "Eeee!!!" Sarah shrieked. Keagan heard her shriek, and came to comfort the girl. Sarah shook in his arms. Ryder was suddenly confused. Then... Ryder began feeling something he's never felt before... Jealousy. Whenever Keagan comes near Sarah, his face turns from pink to red. Also, whenever Ryder comes near Sarah, Keagan's smile turns to a scowl. Desirée saw the rivalry between the two boys, and called Sarah. She came just after Desiree called her. Keagan and Ryder were scowling at each other. Sarah didn't like seeing the boys argue. Liam just tilted his head in total confusion. Chase came into the lookout to see his leader arguing with another boy. Chase started to bark in alert. Charice came charging in! She started to bark and howl wildly. Keagan was still scowling at Ryder, who was scowling back at him! Then... The boys started yelling at each other! Sarah was starting to get angry. Desiree was trying to get the boys to stop arguing, so Sarah can calm down. Keagan and Ryder looked like they would never stop arguing. Suddenly... "Grr... I'VE HAD ENOUGH!!!!!" A loud yell was heard. Keagan and Ryder both flinched. Then... Desirée looked at a pair of angry brown eyes. Those brown eyes were Sarah's! She must've gotten so angry, her brown eyes darkened! Her eyes were the shade of Keagan's hair. Ryder looked terrified. Sarah pointed at Ryder, and said, "Stop it! NOW!!!" Her voice was strong. Liam added, "This rivalry is getting out of hand! Mom can't put up with it!" Liam was furious. Desirée came into the lounge area, and had a lecture with Ryder and Keagan. Both Sarah and Liam were right. The rivalry between Keagan and Ryder was getting out of hand. Sarah was starting to get upset. Chase came charging in, and tackled Sarah. "Ugh! Oof! Oww..." Sarah groaned. Her head was hurting, after Chase tackled her. Keagan asked Sarah to meet her at the swing, and blushed as he said it. Sarah nodded. Ryder asked Sarah to meet her in the briefing room. Sarah tilted her head. Then, she realised what was coming next: Both Ryder and Keagan want to confess to her under the tree with a swing. Sarah didn't know why the boys want to confess to her. But Sarah always blushes whenever she sees Keagan. Sarah always fiddled with her feet, when she's around Ryder, but doesn't blush... Keagan has a crush on Sarah, just like Ryder has a crush on Sarah! It's an actual rivalry! Whoever confesses, will earn Sarah's affection. But Keagan really likes her. He's been trying to get her to notice him. But it's never worked... Ryder has gotten Sarah to notice him, also. She only glances at him, and leaves. Keagan glanced at her, and sighed. Sarah went into the dining room, and had lunch. Sarah was starting to feel tired, then she went to her room, and fell asleep. Keagan went to her room, and saw her fast asleep. He was blushing, his face turning pinker than ever. Desirée saw her son's face turning pink, and she started to giggle a bit. Keagan heard his mom giggling, and said, "Mom! That's embarrassing!!" Keagan was totally embarrassed! Liam saw his brother's face turning totally pink, he suddenly burst out laughing! Keagan was even more embarrassed. Sarah was in her room, still asleep. Keagan exited her room. Ryder zigzagged past Keagan. Both boys want to confess their feelings to Sarah. Sia went to the tree with a swing on it, waiting for Chase. He came, reading Sia's note. Charice officially has no Senpai. She looked at all the cute couples in the lookout. She can't name them all. Sia confessed her feelings to Chase. Chase accepted her confession. Rocky confessed to Skye, Everest confessed to Marshall, Zuma confessed to a yellow lab named Luna. Ryder confessed to Katie, Ruby confessed to Rubble, Charice confessed to Caleb, an older Belgian Malinois pup. And last but not least, Keagan confessed to Sarah. All the crushes accepted their lover's confessions. The End. Category:Crushes Category:Confessions Category:Keagan x Sarah